


Itachi and sansa

by Wow_123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Naruto
Genre: F/M, Instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_123/pseuds/Wow_123
Summary: Read a fanfiction and couldn't resist
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

https://www.instagram.com/p/CHk4lH9sii_/?igshid=268g78x42hth


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another

https://www.instagram.com/p/CHk5jBlMOB4/?igshid=1o01besc1bvmm


End file.
